With Heart and Voice
by Violet Cause
Summary: With millions of Kryptonians how could Clark Kent be the ONLY one on Earth? Slight AU but mainly it starts with before Superman Returns, then at the beginning of Superman Returns and finally it ends post Superman Returns.


A/N: Alright this is a story I did on a different account a few years ago and now that my writing is better I was totally hoping that I could come back to the story, which was a huge hit, but realized I'd deleted it

**A/N:** Alright this is a story I did on a different account a few years ago and now that my writing is better I was totally hoping that I could come back to the story, which was a huge hit, but realized I'd deleted it. So I hope I get it right. But better. I'm not gonna put a disclaimer because what's the point? No one would believe I owned Superman.

**Summary:** There had been millions of people on Krypton, our oh so famous Superman, couldn't have been the only one. One day a scientist uncovers pictures of the last moments of Krypton. And sees that there were at least two rock-like things that looked identical. Where is this other Kryptonian?

Chapter One

The Escape

"Hey John, get me a cappuccino while your there? I'm running on reserve right now." Alex called down the steps of the observatory. A grunted reply came from John, Alex smiled and returned to his work. Paperwork that needed to be turned in two hours from then.

Alex was so buried in his paperwork he didn't notice the red light flashing on his screen. A star or distant planet had just disappeared. IT looked like it had been destroyed, but Alex didn't know that. He didn't know it was gone.

"Alex, are you gonna go bowing with the gang tonight?" A man said from behind him, Alex removed his nose from the work, and started a conversation with the guy.

"Perhaps. I don't know, I think Sherry wants me to do something with the kids. They're getting so big. Justin just joined the football team at his middle school, so she'll be bugging me into helping him out. You've seen him before, right Danny?" Alex asked taking out a picture of his son.

"Wow, he's a pretty good looking kid Alex. I wish Molly would spit out a few kids that actually look like human beings." Danny joked. Alex smirked and a few guys chuckled still doing their work and watching the screens.

"Don't let Molly hear you say that. She'll flay you alive." Alex jested. Danny got all serious and looked at Alex.

"I bet you anything she would. Who wants to bet Molly would flay me alive?" Danny asked turning around and holding his hands out for bets.

"I'll be 800 bucks she will. And my right nipple is hers!" A man said on the other side of the observatory. Everyone laughed. And Danny turned back to Alex.

"Dude I think you're computer found something." Danny said pointing to the screen. It was flashing something about, Two Projectiles, Destination: Milky Way.Alex checked the systems but nothing was haywire. He shrugged thinking maybe it was a bug. Or something.

Anyway the projectiles were so far off, they wouldn't get here for at least another decade. Alex turned back to Danny, not needing to explain anything. He loved his job. He didn't have to explain anything to anybody.

"I've got your coffee. Come and get it!" John yelled from the doorway, and everyone ran to get theirs.

27 years later (Give or take a few years I don't really know the real amount)

Jolene stood on the side walk waiting for the signal to cross. Her mother was holding her hand, as most parents do to five year olds. They were on their way to the Daily Planet which was Jolene's mother's job.

When the signal finally changed, Jolene and her mother, Elena, walked across the street to the Daily Planet. As they walked through the doors, Elena saw someone she knew.

"Clark! You're back! How was your trip?" She exclaimed as she saw Clark Kent. He smiled and hugged her.

"It was great. I'm glad I took a while off. How are you? And who is this little one?" Clark asked kneeling down and talking to Jolene.

"I'm Joey! I turn five in two weeks." She said shaking Clark's hand.

"Well I'm Clark Kent. Elena, I had totally forgotten you were pregnant when I left. Congratulations on your darling child. And congratulations to you on turning five!" He said looking at Joey.

"In two weeks!" She said holding up two fingers. He held up two fingers and smiled at her. She giggled, and the three of them walked towards the elevator that led up to their floor.

"You saw llamas?" Elena asked when hearing about Clark going to South America. He nodded.

"They were fantastic. So cute." He replied.

"Mommy, can I get a llama?" Joey asked shaking her mom's hand.

"Maybe when you're six." Elena reasoned laughing.

"Clark!" Jimmy yelled from across the office. He ran over and hugged Clark.

"Man, it's been a long time. How was your trip?" He asked excitedly. Jimmy acted like he was on coffee all the time.

"Good. And how is Lois?" Clark asked. Elena figured it was a good idea to let Jimmy and Joey hang out at that point while she talked to Clark. Elena, was the only person next to his mother, who knew that Clark was Superman.

"Joey, have you heard of a game called Bear Hunter Woman?" Jimmy asked. Joey furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"Would you like to?" She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so it's like rock paper scissors. Except…" He continued on to tell her the rules of the game and how it was played. That was the very moment someone decided to turn on the TV. And Lois Lane was reporting on something. And for the first time, Clark listened to Elena, instead of Lois.


End file.
